


蝙蝠的霸权

by ThroneAndGrave



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroneAndGrave/pseuds/ThroneAndGrave
Summary: sp预警！蝙蝠总攻！羞耻play！！！公开处刑！！！！黑化预警！！！！！！……千万确定自己能接受再看哦…………其实是宠崽日常（小声bb）是糖（超大声）那个啥，写的有点脏，有点过分，主要是对大少有点过分，我爱大少（害怕被揍，顶锅盖逃跑5k car那啥，今日问题，迪克到底对布鲁斯说了什么才引来这顿打。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 71





	蝙蝠的霸权

布鲁斯·韦恩穿着一身深蓝色的西装，衣着整齐的端坐在沙发上，左手边是案几，和一杯酒。

他的怀里半趴在一个光着屁股的男孩子，看身形倒是年纪不大，上身是件小西装，领带已经被扯了下来，被布鲁斯用来把他的双手缚在身后，他的上衣被高高的撩起来，像示众似的被迫高高撅起光裸的屁股，男孩子的腰肉肉软软，和两条腿一样都白白嫩嫩的，他纤细的脚踝处还挂着一个绿麟小短裤。

布鲁斯的右手正按在那男孩子浑圆肥嫩的屁股上，软嫩的臀肉在他骨节分明的大手里被肆意揉捏着变幻出各种形状，像是小孩子手里的橡皮泥，弹软而且饱满多汁，布鲁斯爱不释手的把玩着这粉嘟嘟的臀肉，时不时抬起巴掌怜爱的轻轻抽打，却不似惩罚，倒像是情侣之间调情罢了。

两个人之间，流淌着淫乱的欲望的气息，但是布鲁斯眉眼之间的表情，却又诡异的如同父亲一样慈爱温和，像是骄纵和宠溺的宽和，又或者只是看着调皮淘气孩子的纵容，无论如何，你从中是找不出半点情欲的。

世人传言，布鲁斯·韦恩是一个正人君子，也有人传言，布鲁斯·韦恩只是硬不起来罢了，所以他才会对自己的养子肆意亵玩，来满足他变态下流的阴暗欲望，随时随地，无时无刻，只要他想，就是千万人前，他那可怜又漂亮的养子都要谦卑恭敬的跪在他的脚下，亲吻他的鞋尖，忍着耻辱脱去所有的衣服，像个饥渴的小婊子一样被他当着所有人的面用工具操到高潮，而那时，哥谭的帝王，这位站在权利金字塔的最顶端的大人物，也依旧会一丝不苟的穿着他的三件套，连扣子都不会解开一颗，面容依然端肃的像是要去参加什么重大会议一样，连头发丝都不会乱。他的红肿着后穴和屁股的养子会跪在地上，依旧沉浸在高潮的余韵里，哭泣着，哽咽着，小声呻吟着，享受着身后粗大的假阳具的抽插。

也有人说，布鲁斯·韦恩只是无根之人罢了，谁能不馋美丽年轻的身体呢？这当然是无稽之谈了，所以要见机行事嘛。

这话是小丑说的。他是蝙蝠之城的反叛者，韦恩法律下的叛逆和亡命之人。事实上，在那天，在小丑口中那个现场的所有人都被挖下了眼睛，而他们，都是小丑的手下。

世人皆赞颂蝙蝠的仁慈，他是仁慈的救世主，使暴乱的哥谭市变成了和平的蝙蝠之城，确实，相对于一条命来说，失去眼睛确实可以接受的代价，只是没人知道，最后他们都死了，蝙蝠是仁慈的，布鲁斯却并不。

而世人不知道的是，蝙蝠也是残忍的，他会断你手足四肢，却让医院给你最好的治疗，让你活着受罪。这种残酷的刑法当然不是针对蝙蝠的子民了，他们针对的是每一个反抗蝙蝠侠律法的人。不明真相的大众认为，布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠，但是只有蝙蝠之城的叛逃者知道，事实不是这样。

布鲁斯·韦恩，二十四岁时成为哥谭整个地下世界的王。他以走私业起家，后来倒卖军火，明面上成立了韦恩集团洗钱，又向各个领域进军，短短数十年之内就把哥谭打造成了自己的个人王国，他牢不可破的绝对堡垒，因此，哥谭又被称为——蝙蝠之城。这是明面上的资料，是所有人都知道事情。但是他们不知道布鲁斯·韦恩在幼年时因为亲眼目睹父母枪击遇害，而心理受到重创。

普通人可能会一蹶不振，但韦恩一家都是天才，天才就连受伤后的反应都不同寻常，他分裂出了一个新的人格，来帮助他实现统一哥谭的愿望，那个人格就是蝙蝠侠。后来据小丑推算，蝙蝠侠应该是夜间人格，而布鲁斯·韦恩是白天出现，但是即使是他也不敢叫准。到底哪个是主人格，是蝙蝠变成了韦恩，还是韦恩创造了蝙蝠。

扯远了，让我们说回当下。

年轻的男孩子亲昵的趴在成年男人宽阔的肩膀上，微微闭着眼睛，眉目间都是春情欲意。他时不时因为布鲁斯的拍打发出娇软的喘息声，像是猫儿撒娇一样，轻轻软软的，勾魂蚀骨，但是除了布鲁斯面带满意的听着，屋子里的其他人是恨不得把耳朵割下来的，眼睛挖下来。毕竟眼前的场景再香艳露骨，也要有命看。而哥谭帝王和他养子的热闹，还没有人能活着看。

这是一个宽敞的大房子，而且装潢的金碧辉煌，角落里站着一些膀大腰圆身穿黑西装的打手，而沙发的后面则是一些戴着金丝眼镜的斯斯文文的白西装。旁边还有一个拿着托盘的侍应生，托盘上面是一些常见的情趣玩具。

屋子另一头的沙发上坐着哥谭市的市长，和一些行政人员。

而此时屋子里的所有人都恨不得自己是个瞎子，聋子，是一粒灰尘。他们战战兢兢的眼观鼻，鼻观心，努力盯着自己的脚尖，假装自己就是一块背景板。

布鲁斯膝盖上的男孩子娇软的用气声呻吟一下，扭扭腰，还未等说什么，布鲁斯就已经意会，男人剑眉一扬，脸上露出似笑非笑的表情，右手伸展开，用力抓了一把小男孩肉嘟嘟的臀丘，感受着指缝里溢出的臀肉，不由得眯了眯眼睛。他用力捏了一把之后，右手高高扬起，啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！

娇嫩松软的臀肉被布鲁斯的大巴掌扇的左摇右晃，泛起一阵阵肉浪，让人看的欲火焚身，恨不能也上手扇两下，来感受感受这酥软的丰臀，柔软年轻的身体。布鲁斯最后几下着重打在两瓣臀肉中间，娇嫩的臀缝登时就被他打了泛起了红，而吃了疼的小穴却不知怎的，竟是越发的松软滚烫，像是邀请什么似的，不知羞耻的在每一次巴掌落下时一张一翕，饥渴的让人看了脸红。几巴掌挨完，这饱满绵软的两瓣臀肉就像蜜桃一样，熟透的泛着淫欲甜蜜的香气，又像是红通通，沉甸甸的两个苹果，甘美多汁，肥嫩肿大，让人恨不能一品其中销魂的风味，让这可怜兮兮在巴掌下颤抖的臀肉屈辱的被打开，露出湿润的肉穴，被不怀好意的玩弄，被操开层层褶皱，粗大阴茎狠狠插入，操烂，然后在最深处感受甬道的灼热和肥沃。

趴着的男孩眼含春水，水汪汪的眼睛让人不由爱怜，因为被养父当着这么多人的面像个调皮的幼童一样被按在怀里，扒下裤子，用大巴掌毫不留情的抽打而羞耻难耐。他面红耳赤，羞愤欲绝，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。男孩小声的对着威严的养父认错，谁料话还没说完，屁股上又是一连串的巴掌。这下可不得了了，受了委屈的男童又羞又耻又痛，扭着肿屁股就往养父的怀里钻，小猫小狗一样，嘴里呜呜哇哇的哭喊着，像个四五岁小孩一样，不一会就满脸泪痕，小模样好生可怜。

而那边坐着低头装鹌鹑的市长则在心里暗暗的想，布鲁斯·韦恩果然喜怒无常，当着这么多人的面，两方人正在谈生意，他那养子也规规矩矩的坐在那，不过附耳和韦恩说了几句话，也不知道是哪句惹恼了韦恩。这位权势滔天的大人物立时就脸色一沉，倒是还礼貌的对市长道了个歉，严厉又充满歉意的说要教训一下不听话的孩子，众人都还没反应过来，就见他低头吩咐了什么，然后就把身侧的养子按到怀里，在众目睽睽之下毫不留情的扒下了他的裤子，然后开始噼啪痛打这两瓣白皙肥嫩的小臀。而身侧不一会就来一个侍应生模样的人，手里拿着的托盘上却是一个又一个让人看了脸红心跳的情趣道具。

市长先生心里阴暗而下流的想，如果自己也能有这样一个貌美娇嫩的娈童，自己怕也是会时时刻刻带在身边，凌辱取乐，把玩他白嫩柔软的身体，享受他哭的通红的眼睛和鼻尖，看他在自己的大巴掌下凄惨的逃窜，又不得不扭动着丰满的屁股像个小淫娃一样渴求的讨饶，他一定时时刻刻让这小淫娃被灌满精液，肉穴被粗大的肉棒坚定的撑开，用能捣烂他肉穴的力道让他几乎痛哭流涕，让他时刻不敢忘。

而这边，小男孩的屁股已经高高肿起了，就连柔软的臀缝都火烧火燎的疼，此时小男孩已经顾不得羞耻了，他小声抽噎着，时不时踢蹬着白生生的两条小腿，口中发出含糊不清的认错声。年长的男人却意犹未尽一样，虽是停手不再打了，却依然大力揉捏着着这被他打的滚烫红肿的肥嫩的光屁股，像是刻意羞辱怀里的孩子一样，他清了清喉咙，带着笑意像是才发现市长在等他一样，带着歉意说：“咳，真是抱歉，让市长先生久等了。我这人眼里揉不得沙子又性子急，对孩子向来是有错必罚，绝不拖沓。倒是让市长先生看了一场教育孩子的笑话。”

他怀里已经稍微停下哭泣的孩子身体陡然僵住，然后竟是轻轻颤抖起来，但是他也知道，布鲁斯正在和市长说话，他此时求饶只会引来更严厉的惩罚，但是如果不求饶，他又着实害怕接下来会发生什么。

市长倒是不敢抬头，只好低着头假装研究什么东西一样，有些尴尬的说：“韦恩先生的家教自然是非常好的。”

布鲁斯安抚的给怀里柔软的孩子顺了顺脊背，似是让他安心。嘴上却说：“那您看看我打成这个样子，这孩子会长记性吗？”

他怀里的男孩陡然剧烈的挣扎起来，带着柔软的哭腔咿咿呜呜的求饶起来，：“布鲁斯，不要让他看呜呜呜呜，我知道错了，不要让他看，给我留点面子呜呜呜。”

殊不知这下立刻就惹怒了这威严的父亲，久居上位的男人陡然脸一沉，大巴掌毫不客气的拍上这可怜的红肿熟烫的桃肉，这下小男孩哭的更大声了。布鲁斯的训斥也随之响起：“没教养！犯了错还不诚信悔过，我就是这么教育你的吗？面子？面子是自己挣来的！”

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！连着五下巴掌打在男孩光裸的大腿上，这里更加娇嫩，五下过后男孩的大腿也泛起粉色，倒是十分艳丽漂亮。布鲁斯又用左手分来两瓣红肿的发亮又密实的臀肉，将那最是隐秘的已经被折磨的微微发红的后穴展示出来，严厉的说：“我这就给你面子！既然你管不住嘴，那就打嘴吧！请市长先生观赏！”

倒霉的市长本来一直都战战兢兢的低着头，布鲁斯让他第一次抬头时他就没敢，这却是第二次请求，无论如何都要抬头了。就这样，他装作极不情愿的样子欢欣鼓舞的抬起了头。小男孩单薄白皙的小身子已经因为过于羞耻而泛出淡淡的粉红色，肉乎乎的小屁股已经高高肿起，被韦恩的左手单手分开，露出中间细密紧实的穴口，似乎是知道正在被人赏玩，正不安而羞涩翕合着。

小男孩此时满眼泪花，面红耳赤的感受着清风微微拂过自己的私密之处，他一想到此时自己那最最羞人的地方正在被毫不留情的暴露在灯光下，旁边还有人观看欣赏，就觉得自己又耻又辱，以后都没脸见人了。

布鲁斯示众一样刻意羞辱的停了三分钟，任由怀里的小身子因为示众的羞耻逐渐变得滚烫灼热起来。他觉得差不多了这才开始责打。男人把食指和中指并起，先是用指腹轻轻绕着娇嫩的肛周画圈打着转，待这嫩口像花儿一样放松柔软之后，示意旁边的侍应生把润滑液倒在他的手上，然后当着市长的面，用粗长的指节就操开了男孩的后穴。

情欲和羞耻交织缠绕，互相推动促进。男孩被这充实感所俘获，身后的小口不知满足的紧紧绞缠住这两根粗长的指节，肠壁紧密贴合，带来一阵阵酸麻的满足感。他小屁股一拱一拱的，急不可耐的想要更多，但是他忘了这是惩罚。

布鲁斯在把男孩娇嫩的肉穴操的软烂之后，就毫不留恋这火热绵软的甬道了，拔出手指，收着劲就开始给小男孩长教训。

而这对于男孩来说绝对是猝不及防。他啊的一声叫出声，还未待从刚才缠绵的情欲中走出来，就听得市长咕噜的咽了一下唾沫。这可羞死小男孩了，他都忘了还有人在身后旁观，一想到刚才自己不知廉耻的吞吐布鲁斯的指节都被人看了去，只觉得头顶冒烟，脸颊发烫，恨不能伸手立刻挡在身后，只是苦于两手都被领带绑着，连挣扎都不能。

布鲁斯却也不敢用力，这里毕竟是最易感宝贵的柔嫩之处，他只能慢慢的上色，几下之后小男孩就又呜哇的哭叫起来，不依的扭动着小屁股，布鲁斯暗笑，此时倒是不在乎羞不羞了，也不在乎这个动作叫对面的那个色眯眯的老头把他的身子和所有私处的秘密都看了去。

他安抚的揉了揉被打的像小花一样怒放着的红肿的肛口，却并不打算就此罢休，又从侍应生手里拿了一串颗颗饱满的肛珠，一颗一颗的喂给这个贪吃的小嘴，这才算惩罚结束。

男人抱着委委屈屈的小男孩温声安慰，惩罚上却毫不留情，他不准小男孩再穿裤子，要他今晚就光着屁股，要让所有人都看看不听话的小孩就会被严厉的打光屁股，乱说话的小孩就要把小嘴堵得严严实实的，让他一句都说不出口。

谈判至此方可继续。而小男孩这一晚上就只好肿着光屁股，羞羞答答的躲在养父宽厚温暖的怀里，享受着他时不时安抚揉捏的爱。

————————————————————————————————————————————

小男孩：布鲁斯，你下次再打的重一点嘛，下次可以再多玩一会嘛？

布鲁斯：你怎么那么多事？

小男孩：你是真的坐怀不乱啊，我偷偷摸了一把，你都没硬？

布鲁斯：……

小男孩：你看到市长看你的眼神了吗？他怀疑你是寡人有疾！哈哈哈哈。

布鲁斯（咬牙切齿）：我下次不打你了，你自己忍着吧。

小男孩（小心翼翼的凑过去）：……害，别这么绝情啊，不就，就开个玩笑吗。

布鲁斯（一把把小男孩按在沙发上，开始呵他的痒）：小混蛋，我天天就惯着你。

小男孩（上气不接下气）：哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈…………啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
